Codename Vocaloid AKA Big Al
by Donnovan Maylan
Summary: Nuestros Vocaloids reciben entre sus filas a un nuevo miembro, pero este no es el que esperaban, y para colmo ni es de este mundo, por lo que deberan enfrentar muchos problemas. Diversion, Fujoshis, Yaoi y mas...personaje sorpresa
1. Laberinto

**NOTA;** Ninguno de los personajes usados me pertenece, si esta muy cortito el fanfic lo siento.

* * *

****Codename: VOCALOID 2 [AKA BIG-AL]****

"Mi situación podría ser peor!"-se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro de ojos rojos-"podría haberme tocado estar con el mago insoportable y la cosa blanca"- siguió murmurando mientras caminaba.

-Disculpa..¿Dijiste algo?-le pregunto su aparentemente nuevo compañero.

-Hmph...-refunfuño el otro-no, nada.

-ah...-dijo su compañero en vista de que el otro no hablaría tan fácilmente, por lo que simplemente se dedico a caminar junto al otro por el larguísimo corredor de paredes y puertas de color blanco.

-Oye...¿Sabes a donde vamos?-pregunto el pelinegro a su acompañante

-La verdad no lo sé, solo se lo mismo que tú-respondió el otro de manera indiferente.

En otras palabras; no sabía nada.

/En otra parte del edificio/

-AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-grito una muchacha de cabellos dorados

-¡Rin, Rin!- Llamo desesperado un chico idéntico a ella-¡¿Que te ocurre?

-¡YA ME DESESPEREEEEEE!, ¡¿POR QUE RAYOS TARDA TANTO EN LLEGAR CON EL NUEVO?-respondió la otra agarrando al que, al parecer, era su hermano-¡¿PORQUE?-se dijo a ella misma mientras zarandeaba al chico.

-Rin-Llamo una persona detrás de la rubia-entiendo que estés desesperada pero, no podemos desquitarnos los unos con los otros, y menos frente al nuevo miembro de la familia-dijo una mujer peli rosa de ojos verdes posando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la muchacha-después de todo, no queremos causar una mala impresión.

-entiendo...Luka~san-contesto Rin mientras soltaba a su hermano-perdóname...Len.

-hehe, no hay problema-contesto el chico mientras se recuperaba de la sacudida tipo "terremoto" de su hermana.

-¡HOOOLAAA a TOOOODOOOOOOS!-grito Kaito con su usual energía y un cono de nieve doble balanceándose precariamente en su mano al tiempo que el abría la puerta de cristal. Detras del venían Meiko, Miku, Gakupo, Gumi, León, Lola, Miriam, Prima, Sonika, Sweet Ann, Miki, Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki, y el más reciente de ellos; Tonio.

-Kaito, tu sí que sabes llamar la atención-Comento León sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Veo que Kaito~san es bastante vivaz- destaco Tonio con un tono sereno.

Gakupo y Meiko voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo y casi al instante soltaron una risotada hasta que les dolió el estomago-jejeje...¡ay Tonio!-exclamo Gakupo-¡No tienes idea de que tan vivaz puede ser Kaito!.

-Bueno, Bueno...basta de risotadas-dijo Sweet Ann intentando imponer el orden- Ahora dime Luka ¿Ya llego él con el nuevo?

-Nope-nego Luka con la cabeza-No ha llegado, pero como llegara a tiempo...-Tomo un poco de aire-¡¿SI TIENEN QUE RECORRER EL EDIFICIO COMPLETO?-exclamo ella señalando el pasillo que se extendía al lado contrario a la entrada, el cual aparentaba extenderse casi hasta el infinito.


	2. Mi nombre es

**Codename: VOCALOID 2 [AKA BIG-AL]/2**

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban recorriendo aquel pasillo? ¿Porque cada vez que abrían una puerta, solo se encontraban con un montonal de computadoras? ¿Porque ninguna de esas puertas era la salida o tan siquiera la cafetería? y sobre todo ¡¿Porque demonios se estaban haciendo demasiadas preguntas?.

"...Genial"-pensó el pelinegro de ojos rojos-"estoy atrapado en este corredor sin salida, y lo peor..."-dirigió una mirada a su compañero-"...tengo que estar atrapado con ese tipo"-se reprocho a si mismo al tiempo que trataba de recordar algo que alguien le había dicho.

"Esto debe ser una broma"-se dijo mentalmente el acompañante del pelinegro-"de haber sabido que de eso se trataba la misión especial que Sweet Ann tenia para mí, me hubiera negado a aceptarla"-soltó un pequeño suspiro-"...y como recompensa por mi ingenuidad, estoy junto al vocaloid mas extraño que he visto..."-dijo mirando de reojo a su acompañante-"...y ni siquiera se su...¡YA SE!"

El hombre de cabello en picos color negro volteo a ver a su acompañante poco después de que este le miro de reojo, intento averiguar que le pasaba a su acompañante, cuando de pronto, vio que su cara se ilumino así de la nada.

-¿...Eh, te ...sien...sientes..b...bi...bien?-pregunto el ojirojo con los nervios de punta por la expresión de su compañero.

El hombre a su lado volteo a verlo con un gesto despreocupado y comenzó-¡HOLA, MI NOMBRE ES BIG-AL! ¿CUAL ES EL TUYO?

Al pelinegro le sorprendió que por fin el otro se presentara como debía ser, pero sin saberlo este, le planto en la cara el hecho de que el no sabía que nombre ponerse, hasta que se proyectaron recuerdos, breves pero útiles, sobre lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar ahí.

******************************************************************  
/FLASHBACK/

Por algún motivo o razón desconocido, el paseo dentro del túnel interdimencional del conejo extraño duro más de lo normal, el hombre (El pelinegro de ojos rojos), que iba frente a un grupo de viajeros se estaba cansando de flotar en el espacio-tiempo, y eso se estaba haciendo notar entre los demás acompañantes.  
Un hombre de ojos y cabello rubio realizo que su líder ya se estaba exasperando, inclusive el último de los tres, un joven que iba detrás de los dos hombres, cayó en cuenta de la situación e intento acercarse, pero justo antes de alcanzarlos, una luz blanca apareció al final del túnel, fueron envueltos por aquel resplandor y lo siguiente que recordó fue que estaba recostado sobre una mesa, varios cables rodeaban su cuerpo, en su brazo derecho estaba escrito "10" y escucho varias voces que decían cosas extrañas, pero la que mas entendió fue una voz que dijo "Que use el nombre que quiera".

/FIN FLASHBACK/

El pelinegro se detuvo en el camino, volteo a ver a su acompañante y le dijo señalándose a sí mismo-Mi nombre es "Kurogane".


	3. Caida

**Codename: VOCALOID 2 [AKA BIG-AL]/3**  
...Ya habían pasado tres largas horas y no había señales de Big-Al y del nuevo vocaloid.

Meiko no sabía que era más desesperante, tener a Kaito al lado hablando sobre su ridículo cono de nieve o soportar a Kaito hablando de su ridículo cono de nieve sin tener una gota de sake.

-Kaito-san...-llamo Gumi pero el mencionado no contesto-Kaito-san...-volvió a llamarlo, pero de nuevo el mencionado no contesto por hablar de su interesantísimamente tonto cono de nieve-Kaito...¡KAITO-SAAAN!-grito Gumi haciendo que Kaito perdiese el control causando a continuación una escena digna de una película: Kaito observando como la bola de nieve salía despedida por los aires para luego aterrizar en el cabello de Gakupo.

Gakupo se encontraba en una amena charla con Kiyoteru y Miki, cuando sintió una masa de nieve caer sobre su cabeza, se llevo una mano a la cabeza para sentir lo que le había caído, volteo a ver a Kaito y lo único que hizo Gakupo fue comenzar a desenvainar su katana.

******************************************************************  
Después de las presentaciones formales, Big-Al y Kurogane comenzaron a platicar, Kurogane comento que la compañía de la que el venia era nada más ni nada menos que la compañía mas influyente e importante de todo Japón (y quizás del mundo), la Compañía Piffle Princess, mientras que la compañía de la que venía Big-Al era la Compañía PowerFX.

-¿PowerFX?-pregunto Kurogane un tanto extrañado  
-¡Así es!-contesto Big-Al bastante entusiasmado-Yo junto con otra Vocaloid del grupo venimos de esa compañía.  
-aah...espera ¡GRUPO!-exclamo Kurogane sorprendido, ¡¿Tendría que formar parte de un grupo de cantantes?  
-Así es-exclamo Big-Al bastante complacido pero a la vez extrañado por la reacción de su compañero, hasta que recalo en algo que quizás seria simple pero para él era de vital importancia.

De pronto y sin que Kurogane se diera cuenta, el propio Kurogane se encontraba de espalda a la pared mientras el extraño tipo (que hacia un momento le estaba acompañando) le rodeo contra esta con ambos brazos, como intentando evitar algún modo de que el pelinegro escapase, poniéndose para ello a una distancia muy escasa.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?-Grito Kurogane bastante enfurecido mientras cerraba el puño lo suficiente para propinarle un golpe masivo en el estomago.  
-Tranquilo, solo estoy buscando tu indicador de edad, eso es todo-dijo Big-Al mientras movía lentamente su mano derecha hacia el chico nuevo.

Kurogane no pudo atinarle a hacer algo más que sentirse completamente nervioso e intranquilo, generalmente el mago loco era el que se acercaba a esa distancia cuando estaba ebrio y siempre terminaba con un golpe en la cabeza. Pero ESTO era distinto, pues aquel extraño "Vocaloid Big-Al" estaba DEMASIADO cercas, tanto que podía sentir prácticamente su respiración en el rostro, pero la cosa se puso peor cuanto Big-Al tomo el mentón del pelinegro entre sus manos, lo levanto y acerco su rostro al cuello de Kurogane.

******************************************************************  
Tonio y Meiko decidieron que habían esperado demasiado, así que fueron los únicos que se ofrecieron en buscar al grandote de Big-Al y al chico nuevo quienes parecían haber sido tragados por el laberinto de pasillos que había en aquella compañía.

-Meiko-san, ¿Usted cree que podamos encontrarlos a tiempo?-pregunto Tonio de manera muy cortes.

Meiko tomo un suspiro largo-Tonio, ya te dije que no me digas Meiko-san, no me gusta que todos me hablen de manera tan formal  
-Entiendo-dijo el otro mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el frente, cuando de pronto, pudo distinguir dos figuras a lo lejos, y una de ellas parecía ser su hermano Al.

Tonio se apresuro en decirle a Meiko y sin dudarlo, ambos corrieron en aquella dirección esperando que fueran ellos, pero...simplemente no habían sido programados para ver aquella escena...

******************************************************************

A Kurogane no le estaba haciendo absolutamente ninguna gracia lo que su compañero estaba haciendo, simplemente le estaba buscando su indicador de edad, pero, desde su punto de vista, pareciere que el otro hombre le estuviera manoseando el cuello.

-Oye, hazme el favor de quitar tu cara inútil de mi cuello-Le dijo el pelinegro al castaño de rayas blancas.  
-Espérame un momento, tu indicador es algo muy confuso.

Mientras el castaño de rayas blancas a los lados seguía en busca del indicador de edad del pelinegro, este perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo; Kurogane recostado inconsciente contra el piso y Big-Al encima suyo, con una mano sobre el pecho de Kurogane y su rostro pegado al cuello y si la cosa se podía poner peor, el tipo castaño y, en opinión de Kurogane, un rarito de tiempo completo había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por lo que quedo inconsciente sobre el cuerpo del ojirojo.

Cuando ambos se recuperaron de tan tremenda caída, Kurogane intento levantarse  
agarrando a Big-Al por las caderas para quitárselo de encima, mientras el otro diviso unos numeritos escritos con tinta roja detrás de la oreja izquierda del pelinegro, se acerco cuidadosamente y...

-¡Vaya Kurogane, tu y yo tenemos la misma edad!-comento Big-Al con entusiasmo.  
-hmph...refunfuño el otro en señal de respuesta cuando vio de reojo a dos personas que estaban viéndolos a ellos fijamente; uno era un hombre un tanto chaparrito con el cabello negro peinado hacia un lado que usaba un traje formal con todo y moño, y la otra era una mujer de cabello café con ojos rojos que llevaba puesto una camiseta tipo chamarra que dejaba al descubierto su estomago y una minifalda que dejaba mucho que desear.

A Kurogane se le figuro que aquellas personas venían a buscarle pleito, cuando vio que la muchacha llevaba consigo una cámara que, según pudo notar el propio Kurogane, estaba grabándolos.

-¡MEIKO-SAN!¡TONIO-SAN!-grito el otro con horror cuando descubrió a ambos observarles fijamente-n...no..¡NO ES LO QUE ESTAN PENSANDO!-dijo Big-Al haciendo señas con las manos, logrando así que Kurogane pudiese analizar la situación;

1.-El estaba en el suelo casi recostado

2.-Big-Al estaba arriba de el

3.-Kurogane estaba tomando a Big-Al con ambas manos por su cintura

4.-Big-Al tenía una mano sobre el pecho de Kurogane (aunque el uniforme de Kurogane tenía la apariencia de la de un ninja; una playera y pantalones negros ajustados al cuerpo, un cinto café donde traía una espada, brazaletes metálicos color rojo en las muñecas y unas botas negras que le llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla).

5.-Hacia exactamente unos segundos Big-Al tenía su cabeza recostada sobre su cuello

6.-Quisas, mientras estaban inconscientes, podría parecer que se aferraba uno al cuerpo del otro.

Así, con esta información recopilada, Kurogane pudo formar una imagen mental de lo que quizás aquellos tipos "Meiko" y "Tonio" podrían haber estado contemplando, tomo a Big-Al por el cuello, lo levanto con una fuerza sobrehumana y le dio el tan deseado golpe en el estomago.


End file.
